PSYCO XPRESS! (Serial Naruto no Activer)
by Fajeri no Misaki-kun
Summary: Seorang Naruto, tak memiliki kekuatan dari Gen Psyco Accel yang dimiliki oleh para warga dunia pada umumnya. Bertemu dengan Shikamaru, seorang teman masa kecilnya yang telah terpisah selama 11 tahun. Memiliki suatu hal yang bernama "Psyco Xpress!" atau bisa di katakan sebagai... "Psyco Accel Generasi Kedua". Sang Taring Rubah telah Bangkit! WARNING!: OOC, GaJe, Sistem SKS & Pendek.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Pastinya bukan aku. Naruto itu punyanya Tetanggaku. #PLAK! *Di rasengan naruto* I-iya-iya, Naruto kepunyaannya Mas Masashi KIshimoto.**

**Bagian 1: Prologue.**

Tahun 2037, telah diumumkan penemuan sel genetic tipe baru bagi peradaban manusia. Sel yang dapat membentuk generasi manusia yang melampaui nenek moyangnya. Namun pada tahun 2039, 2 tahun setelah penemuan revolusioner itu, banyak Negara yang menyalahgunakannya, sebagai alat tempur bagi bagi Negara-negara berpengaruh di dunia. Sehingga Apa yang di sebut Perang dunia III tak terelakkan. Masing-masing Negara peserta dari perang besar ini pun tak tanggung-tanggung dalam menggunakan dari sel genetic pembawa petaka.

Setelah dunia di goncangkan oleh perang dunia berskala beasr-besaran tersebut, akhirnya di akhir tahun 2047 terbentuklah perjanjian perdamaian yang di tanda tangani di Jakarta oleh seluruh Negara yang mengikuti perang dunia ke-3, sehingga saat ini dikenal sebajai Perjanjian Jakarta. Menandakan bahwasannya perang mematikan tersebut telah usai.

United World, dimana jaman baru dimana para pengguna sel genetic mulai berkuasa. Serta jaman dimana hamper seluruh warga dunia memiliki Gen dari sel genetic. Dan Sel genetic tersebut saat ini disebut sebagai Psyco Accel, serta para penggunanya adalah…

"…Activer?"

Aku terkejut mendengar keputusan yang dikatakan oleh temanku ini. Mendengar keterkejutanku, ia pun mengangguk.

"Ya! Aku ingin menjadi seorang Activer yang hebat. Maka itulah sebabnya aku akan mendaftar ke slah satu dari 7 aliansi SMA bawahan Universitas Activer Nasional. Terlebih lagi Sasuke-kun juga akan bersekolah disana."

Cih, Sasuke katamu?

Sesaat aku memebelalakkan mataku.

Tu-tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Yang kutahu, salah satu dari 7 SMA Activer itu ada di seluruh penjuru jepang. Dan salah satunya adalah SMA 3 yang berada di kawasan Minato, yaitu pelabuhan di teluk Tokyo.

Jadi biar ku simpulkan satu hal.

"Sakura, kau akan mendaftar di SMA 3?"

Namun bukan tanggapan yang terduga yangku dapatkan, melainkan sebuah cengkraman kuat yang membuat sakit bahu kananku.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu ratusan kali, Naruto. Jangan menyebut nama depanku seolah kau sangat mengenalku."

Cengkramannya makin kuat! Dan aura ini?!

A-a-aku mulai bergidik ngeri!

"Ta-tapi aku kan sudah mengenalmu lebih dari tiga tahun, iya kan?" keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisku.

Akan tetapi dia langsung menghajar perutku tanpa menahan kekuatan tangannya sedikitpun.

BUAAKKHHH!

"Ohhok~!"

Ternyata tidak sia-sia dia mendapat gelar [Kuro Hikari]. Rambut hitam panjangnya selalu berkibar saat dia sedang marah.

Aku memegang perut ku dan mulai bangkit dengan perlahan. Menegakkan kembali tulang punggungku yang sepertinya mulai bengkok.. itu semua Karena pengaruh hantaman penuh perasaan dari dari Saku- eh! maksudku Haruno.

Dia memang cepat marah.

"I-iya maaf. Tapi aku ingin meluruskan satu hal, Saku- ah, Haruno, kau akan mendaftar di SMA 3, bukan?"

Aku mengatakannya tanpa basa-basi dengan satu kali tarikan nafas sedang.

Gadis itu pun tersenyum tulus, yah, meskipun aku tahu senyuman seperti itu hanyalah sebuah topeng.

"Hm! Kau betul sekali."

"Apa kau juga akan iku mendaftar ke SMA 3?" sambungnya.

Mendengarnya hanya membuatku menggeleng kepala pelan sembari tersenyum sebagai senyuman balasan.

"Maaf, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Level Activer ku adalah ZERO. Dengan kata lain, aku tak memiliki Gen Psyco Accel di dalam diriku."

Sakura, atau yang mulai sekarang ini akan ku panggil sebagai Haruno-san, hanya menampakkan senyum pahit. Lalu di latar padang rumput ini dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangiku. Angin yang kencang pun mulai berhembus menerpa kami berdua. Rambut hitam panjangnya beserta Rambut Coklat pendek milikku pun tampak terlihat seperti saling menari-nari menyambut angin yang berhembus ini.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Aku kira akan menyenangkan bila aku, kau dan Sasuke masih tetap bersama."

Sasuke, kah. Ternyata kau masih saja terus mengingatnya setelah ia mencampakkanmu habis-habisan. Apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan Cinta, Haruno? Apa kau juga sadar jika cintamu telah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah Haruno mengatakan hal itu, ia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. Akan tetapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak bisa mendengar lanjutan kata-katanya itu. Mungkinkah ini karena suara terpaan angin yang makin kencang. Ataukah ia hanya berbicara padaku tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Namun entah mengapa ia akan berkata apa, aku yang di sini hanya bisa tersenyum dan sembari memandang ke arahpunggungnya.

Tapi, di dalam hati ini aku hanya bisa meruntuki takdirku. Mengapa? MENGAPA?! Hanya aku saja yang tak memiliki Gen seorang Activer di dalam tubuhku. Di dalam nadiku, hanya darah biasa yang mengarir. Jadi untuk apa aku hidup.

"Na-naruto?"

"A-ah! Iya, ada apa Haruno-san?" jawabku pelan.

"Raut muka itu lagi? Naruto, bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya. Tolong berhentilah memasang raut wajah menakutkan itu. Itu dapat membuat mu semakin depresi." Haruno mengatakannya seraya memasang wajah sedih.

Aku tersenyum, ahaha, bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah mengingatkanku pada hal yang menyakitkan dan menyayat hati ini?

Aku hanya bias menjawab kekhawatirannya deng cengiran lebar ku.

"Ah!"

Aku teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sebenarnya akan kukatakan saat ini.

"Ano, Haruno-san."

"Hm?" Haruno sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Lirih ku.

"Apa itu?"

Aku pun menelan ludahku seraya melawan rasa gugupku saat ini. Sulit, benar-benar sulit bagiku tuk mengatakannya! Apa aku yakin akan bias mengatakannya? Ayolah Naruto, katakanlah!

"A-ano… Pe-pertemuan ini akan menjadi perpisahan kita."

Haruno nampaknya langsung membulatkan kedua pasang matanya. Menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A-a-apa maksudmu?!"

"Besok aku dan keluargaku akan pindah rumah setelah upacara kelulusan SMP Minato. Dan aku merasa senang telah bertemu denganmu, berteman denganmu, dan tertawa bersama denganmu. Dan pada akhirnya, inilah perpisahan kita."

"Kenapa?"

"Tapi, kita masih bisa saling mengirim email, kan?" sambungnya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

"_Gomen_, Haruno -san. Tapi Ponselku rusak seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau lupa, saat di pantai, kau yang tak sengaja menyenggolku pas ketika aku tengah memegang Ponselku, itu saat kita sekelas sedang berlibur untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelun perpisahan besok.

Masih menatapku tak percaya, dia pun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seraya mengelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia masih tak bias mempercayai atas apa yang telah kuputuskan sekarang ini. Matanya juga nampak sedikit berair. Meskipun kau melakukan hal itu, Sakura, tapi tetap saja… Aku harus pergi.

"_Hontou ni Gomen_, Haruno-san. Ini semua karena kesalahanku"

"Me-memangnya kau akan pindah kemana Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, ke tempat kelahiranku… Yokohama."

...

**~Prologue End~**

**To Be Continued?**

**...**

**Holla!, balik lagi sama eyang Fajeri di fic-FIC aneh ku... Insya allah, fic ini bakalan terus on going hingga Chapter 15 s/d 17 untuk Cerita 1, dan di Cerita 2 masih nulis di buku tulis hingga Chapter 4. Tapi yang pasti, Cerita 1 sudah selesai kok, tinggal ngetiknya aja ^^. Yah sejujurnya fic ku yang sebelumnya udah kuputuskan menjadi HIATUS Total. bukan karena apa, itu karena Laptop rusak... ini aja ngetik di warnet. Total abis 5000. Sekarang aku sudah memelai hidupku menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Negeri Surabaya/UNESA di prodi Pendididkan Bahasa Jepang. Doakan biar bisa update tiap minggu, selain doa, ya, REVIEW!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2: Activer Level Zero

**Disclaimer: Pastinya Naruto itu punyanya Mas Masashi KIshimoto.**

**Bagian 2: Activer Level Zero**

Hello! Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Seorang Activer Zero atau biasa disebut tanpa memiliki gen psyco accel di dalam diriku. Baru pindah dari ibukota Tokyo dan tujuan kepindahan ku adalah Yokohama, sebuah kota di prefektur Kanagawa, tempat aku dulu dilahirkan. Sungguh aneh memang, aku harus pindah di tempat yang berjarak hanya lima menit jika aku naik kereta api dari rumahku sebelumnya. Namun keputusan orang tuaku, Keluarga kecil Namikaze adalah mutlak, semutlak pendapat-pendapat dari ibuku, Namikaze Kushina, sang Habanero Berdarah.

Sekolah? Tidak, itu masih belum saatnya. Maksudku, mengingat aku baru saja lulus dari SMP Minato, sebuah SMP yang berada di daerah pelabuhan Tokyo. Rencananya aku akan memilih untuk bersekolah di Sekolah Akademi. Aku juga tak menaruh minat pada SMA Activer yang saat ini sering dibicarakan olah murid-murid yang baru saja lulus dari dari SMP mereka masing-masing, dan tak luput juga dari pembicaraan para kawan-kawanku satu kelas waktu itu. Namanya juga Esper Zero, jika aku mendaftar di SMA Activer manapun pasti jejak hidupku tak akan bisa berjalan lebih baik, atau kata "bunuh diri" akan lebih cocok untuk di garis bawahi.

"Whaa~! Antriannya panjang."

Aku setengah berteriak saat ku datang ke Sekolah Akademi tuk pergi mendaftar menjadi siswa baru. Namun antrian ini terlihat mengulari halaman Sekolah Akademi.

Yah, maklum saja. Tak hanya para Activer Zero saja yang mendaftar kemari, juga para pemilik Activer pun mendaftar dengan Antusias. Wah, tampaknya persaingan makin ketat dan kompleks.

Namanya adalah Sekolah Akademi Nasional Haida. Sekolah yang menitikberatkan pada teknik tata pemerintahan. Sesuai jurusannya, aku memang berencana untuk menjadi pegawai negeri dan hidup normal. Tak kurang apapun dan tak lebih dari apapun.

"Na-naruto-kun?!"

Sepertinya ada sebuah suara melengking tengah menyapaku, dan dari getaran bunyi suara itu nampaknya seseorangsedang berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahku. Lalu ku toleh wajah ini ke asal suara tersebut.

"Eh? K-ka-kau kan...?!"

Berhenti di depan ku, seorang gadis sebaya dengan diriku tengah tersenyum lebar dan kemudian berkata "Apa kabar?" padaku. Aku pun menjawabnya dengan suara agak tersendat-sendat, yaitu "Baik-baik saja". Setelah itu kami pun terdiam membisu.

"Hi-hinata-san kenapa kau ada disini?"

Dia tak menjawab.

"Ah ! Apa kau juga akan mendaftar di Akademi Haida?" aku melanjutkan.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Sebenarnya aku aku tengah mengantarkan temanku tuk mendaftar."

"Jadi ngomong-ngomong, kau akan mendaftar dimana?"

Mendaengar kata-kataku ini. Hinata menyilangkan tangannya ke belakang dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mendaftar di SMA 1 untuk menjadi Activer terhebat!"

Mataku pun memandang Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Dan sedikit menunduk hingga rambut pirang ini menutupi bagian mataku.

"Menjadi Activer terhebat, kah?" kemudian aku lansung tersenyum ceria.

"Bagus! Itu impian yang sangat bagus."

Rasanya aku telah mengalami Deja Vu saat kalimat terakhir dari Hinata kudengar melalui kedua telingaku. Namun bedanya diakhir Deja Vu ku, seseorang akan meninju perutku hingga aku membulatkan kedua mataku dan berkata "Ohhok~!" setelah seseorang itu selesai melakukan tinju kerasnya, ah, serasa nostalgia.

"Sakura. Ah! Seharusnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Haruno-san."

Aku tersenyum, menghibur diriku sendiri. Sial! Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seorang Activer Zero. Aku juga ingin menjadi pengguna Activer. Dan juga menjadi lebih berguna.

Sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil Hinata-san. Suaranya juga melengking seperti kepunyaanya Hinata-san. Sambil mengikuti arah lirikan mata milik Hinata-san, aku mendapati seseorang...ah tidak! Tapi beberapa orang gadis tengah berlarikecil ke arah kami berdua.

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!"

Mereka melambaikan tangannya pada sosok Hinata. Seragam mereka juga sama persis dengan yang dikenakan gadis bermata violet pucat ini. Ah! Pasti mereka adalah para teman-teman Hinata-san.

"Me-mereka siapa?"

Jariku menunjuk kearah mereka. Tapi, ah!, tanganku mulai bergetar. Sial! Disaat seperti ini! Tidak-tidak,aku bukan fobia gadis muda.

"Ah, mereka semua adalah teman-teman sekelasku. Yah, setidaknya hingga seminggu yang lalu sebelum hari kelulusan. Dan sekarang mereka adalah temanku, tidak lebih nya begitu."

Hinata mengatakannya sambil masih tetap memandang mereka yang sudah berada di depan bola mata shapire ku dan dan juga Hinata. Dari pengelihatan normal ku ini, Hinata nampak tersenyum dengan memasang wajah ceria saat salah satu dari mereka tengah mengelus-elus ranbutnya Hm, terlihat mereka tertawa bersama.

Sepertinya kehadiranku disin terlihat menggangu 'reuni' mereka. Kurasa aku harus pergi dari sini. Lagipula aku harus segera bergabung dengan antrian pendaftar yang sepertiny sudah mulai sedikit.

Namun disaat aku akan membelakangi para gadis di hadapan ku ini dan kemudian berencana nampak memegang telapak tangan kiri ku, bermaksud untuk menghentikan pergerakanku.

"H-hei! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan bergabung dengan para pendaftar lainnya di antrian di sana"

Aku pun menunjuk ke arah para pendaftar di sebelah ku. Namun saat aku tengah menggunakan jari telunjukku untuk menunjuk ke arah samping dari sisi leher ku, para gadis a.k.a teman-teman Hinata menatapku dengan andangan penasaran. Dan setelah itu mereka berbisik-bisik. Aku yang tak sadar telah menatap mereka pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Naa... Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah teman-temannya seraya masih memegang telapak tangan kiriku dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya dan berkata "Ada apa? Pada mereka.

"Apa pria keren itu...pa-pacarmu?!"

Wah, ternyata aku terlihat keren oleh tatapan mereka. Tapi, tunggu...!

A-a-a-apa!? Woi-woi, kenapa kalian berasumsi seperti itu! Kata-kata kalian sungguh keterlaluan!

Aku menanggapinya dengan salah tingkah. Lalu mata ini melirik ke arah yang ditanya, Hinata. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan di katakannya.

Hinata pun mulai membuka bibirnya yang nampaknya mulai bergetar, pipinya mulai memerah hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan warna merah tomat. Di ikuti juga dengan kedua tanggannya yang juga ikut bergetar. Kelopak matanya mulai berair. Hei! Apakah kau tidak terlalu berlebihan, Hinata-san?!

"Ti-ti-tidak! Hu-hubungan kami hanya sebatas Sahabat!"

Para gadis itu hanya ber'oh'ria saamendengar penjelasan singkat dari Hinata. Kemudian mereka mulai menatap Hinata dengan pandangan nakal.

"Hee...?! benarkah itu?"

Dan sesaat kemudian Hinata pingsan dengan tidak terhormat. Aku yang mengetahuinya pun langsung menahannya dan segera memapahnya ke bawah sepasang pohon yang rindang di dekat kami.

Saat aku menidurkannya di bawah pohon, para gadis yang notabene adalah teman-teman Hinata pun membantunya memberi minyak gosok pada Hinata. Karena mereka terlihat akan membuka kacing bajunya aku segera membalikkan badan. Menunggu mereka menggosokkan minyak pada sahabatku itu dengan raut muka merah milik ku.

Sambil mereka menggosok minyak pada Hinata, aku mendengar mereka sempat bergumam pelan sembari memasang senyuman tulus.

"Hinata-chan, kurasa kau belum mampu untuk mengakuinya. Benar malu-malu kucing."

**To Be Continued...?**

**...**

**Balik-balik-balik! Aku balik lagi! Tapi maaf soalnya ini masih belum masuk di cerita inti, mungkin kalo di chapter depan udah mulai ke cerita sesungguhnya *nah ini cerita apaan dong? cerita hantau?* Tentu saja bukan!**

**REVIEW!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Shikamaru

**Disclaimer: Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto, tapi ceritanya memjadi milikku. *di gebuk sama ninja aliansi shinobi***

Bagian 3: Shikamaru

"Hah…"

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat diriku tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Saat ini aku tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Ah, musim semi sudah mulai dating. Namun dinginnya musim dingin yang bersalju masih saja terasa di kulit epidermis sia-sia aku membawa syal musim dingin ku. Dibalik syal ini, tubuh ku terasa hangat.

"Ada-ada saja mereka, para gadis-gadis itu."

Memang benar apa yang ku gumamkan barusan. Aku merasa terpojok oleh sejumlah puluhan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan padaku oleh teman-teman sekelas Hinata saat mereka tengah mencoba member bantuan pada Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja. Mereka berkata jika antara diriku dengan Hinata memiliki kecocokan asmara yang tinggi. Hah, sungguh menjengkelkan… yah, mereka sungguh benar-benar menjengkelkan!

BEP…BEP…!

Ah! Sepertinya aku menerima panggila segera aku merogoh saku celanaku da mengambil ponsel touchscreen biru milik ku. Aku pun menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel tersebut.

"Hallo… Moshi-moshi?"

[Ah, ini dia teman masa kecil ku, Naruto-kun! Apa keadaan mu baik-baik saja?]

O-orang ini sok kenal padaku. Sebenarnya siapa dia ? mungkinkah salah sambung?!

"A-ano, kau siapa? Nomor mu tidak ada di list number ponselku."

[Hahaha, wajar saja! Kita dulunya berpisah pada saat masih berumur 5 tahun.]

Hm, petunjuk pertama adalah dia kedua yaitu dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Naruto-kun', sangat jarang sekali kecuali Hinata. Kemudia yang ketiga dan yang terakhir, kita pernah bertemu saat berumur 5 tahun.

Sejenak aku pu terdiam sembari memproses petunjuk-petujuk yang ada tersebut. Berharap aka nada pintu bercahaya di depan pikiranku.

Dan…

Ah! Aku tahu! Aku ingat siapa dia!

"Kau… Shikamaru! Nara Shikamaru, kan?"

Terdengar dari suara ponsel ku, di tersenyum puas.

[Ternyata otak mu masih saja sehebat dulu, ya?]

Entah mengapa dia memujiku atau bias juga dia mengejek ku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Lalu suara telepon itu melanjutkan perkataan miliknya.

[Ya, benar sekali, Naruto-kun. Aku teman lama mu, Shika-maru!]

"Dan satu lagi, kau memdapatkan nomor teleponku dari mana, hah?!"

[Sekarang itu sama sekali tidak penting. Namun yang pasti, para karyawan ku telah melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat baik.]

Oh, aku mengerti. Dia menggunakan kekayaannya untuk mencari tahunomer telepon ku. Mengigat dia adalah anak dari keluarga Nara, keluarga terkaya nomor empat di dunia. Perusahaan milik keluarganya ialah perusahaan teknologi di bidang teknologi biologi kesehatan yang sudah memiliki beberapa cabang yang tersebar di berbagai belahan dunia. Ah, aku mulai iri padanya.

[Kembali pada topic pembicaraan sebelumnya, Naruto-kun, aku ingin kau dating ke alamat yang sebentar lagi akan ku kirimkan padamu lewat email rahasaia keluarga Nara.]

Bagus, sekarang alamat email ku sudah diketahui olehnya. Dia memang seorang penguntit sejati.

"Memang untuk apa kau memanggil ku dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu?"

[Itu karena aku ingin mempercayaimu dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepadamu.]

Mem-mempercayaiku? Dan menyerahkan sesuatu padaku? Perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak.

Sesaat sebelum aku akan berkata 'Memangnya kau akan menyerahkan apa padaku?', panggilan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh Shikamaru.

Seraya memandangi ponsel biru milik ku, aku menggerutu.

"Ah! Sialan kau, Shikamaru!"

Aku menggerutu seraya menggenggam erat ponsel milik ku. Namun kata-kata Shikamaru pun membuat aku penasaran.

**To Be Continued?**

**…**

**Holla! Kini fic ini udah ada ekstraknya lho! #Plak! *Di rasengan naruto namun aku masih bisa menangkisnya, aku benar-benar hebat sekarang!* sekarang aku sudah mulai memasuki inti cerita. Dan ada pertanyaan dari para review. Akan kujawab secara frontal, kadi dengarkan baik-baik…**

**Naruto mau dibikin NaruSaku? Ya! Tentu saja! Tapi uintuk sementara aku mau jadiin NaruHina dulu. NaruSaku itu hanya menunggu waktu saja.. Hohoho!**

**Naruto tidak akan memiliki psyco accel, tapi…. *tuuuutt!* #SPOILER #WARNING! Pokoknya kita tunggu saja perkembangannya…**

**Dan akhir kata… Authaor pemulung ini hanya meminta REVIEW yang sebanyak-banyaknya.. *authornya rakus amat!* #Biarin!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW…!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4: Bertemu Part I

**Disclaimer: Atas nama bangsa manusia, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bagian 4: Bertemu**

...

"Kaa-san, aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Ya! Tapi jangan lama-lama. Nanti makan malamnya akan siap."

"Tentu saja, aku akan pulang tepat waktu kok."

Aku berkata sambil membetulkan tali sepatu kets hitam yang tengah ku kenakan saat ini.

"Kalau kau telah sedikit, aku tak bisa menjamin keadaan lehermu. Fufufu…" sahutnya kembali.

Maaf, tapi apakah itu merupakan sebuah ancaman?!

Sesuai jadwal yang sudah di katakana oleh Shikamaru, aku berusaha ke tempat yang di beritahukannya dari sebuah file yang dikirimkan ke alamat emailku sebelumnya. Aku tahu ini sama sekali tak ada untungnya bagiku untuk dating, tapi rasanya aku Nampak penasaran dari yang telah di katakana oleh Shikamaru sendiri.

"Ah, Oni-chan! Kau akan pergi, ya? Boleh aku titip sesuatu di minimarket?"

Masih membenarkan tali sepatu ku, leher ini pun mencoba menoleh kea rah seseorang gadis belia berumur 14 tahun -lebih mudah 2 tahun dariku- yang notabene adalah adik ku, Fiana, Namikaze Fiana.

"Hah… Memangnya kau ingin aku membelikanmu apa?" saambil ku menghela nafas.

"Um, aku ingin kau membelikanku sebungkus snack keripik kentang ukuran jumbo rasa kari."

"Hah?! Untuk apa membeli sebesar itu?" kataku heran.

"Hm, entahlah… tapi rasanya malam mini aku ingin belajar sambil makan keripik kentang. Ufufufu…"

Aku melirik dengan intens kea rah adikku, dan kemudian aku pun menghela nafas. Hah… Dasar maniak kentang.

"Ah! Te-tenang saja, nanti aku yang akan mengganti uang pembelian keripik kentangnya. Tenang saja kok."

Mendengar apa yang di katakana oleh Fiana, aku hanya berbalik dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Kemudian diriku pun mencoba berdiri.

Lalu aku menepuk serta mengelus-elus rambut merah milik adik ku. Kemudian dia merespon gerakan tanganku dengan memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Manis…

"Jangan khawatir, kalau tujuanmu untuk belajar, maka kau tak usah repot-repot mengganti uangnya, Fiana. Oni-chan mu ini akan membelikannya untukmu."

Dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh poninya. Raut mukanya pun memerah. Kemudian ia berkata "Te-terima kasih, Oni-chan!." padaku. Yah, meskipun aku tahu dia agak ragu tuk hanya bisa kembali tersenyum dan memaklumi kegugupannya.

"Ara-ara! Lihat apa yang ku temukan hari ini di saini. Sebuah kejutan." Nampaknya Ibu melihat kelakuan kami yang sepertinya telah kelewat batas antara kakak dan adik.

Kami pun kaget dan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Hahaha.. tak masalah kok, kalian berdua kan tidak memiliki hubungan sedarah. Jadi, menikahlah jika sudah siap. Kaa-san juga ingin cepat-cepat segera menimang cucu. Pffft!"

Dan ibu pun masuk kembali ke arah dapur sambil menutup mulutnya sedikit seraya menahan tawa yang nampaknya sulit tuk ditahan.

"Mou…! Kaa-san jangan menggoda Fiana terus!"

Fiana pun menggembungkan pipinya sambil memeprotes ke arah ibu yang telah masuk ke dapur. Terdengar ibu menahan tawanya hingga suara tawa yang ia tahan pun keluar melalui hidungnya. Ah, ada-ada saja!

Itu memang benar,antara aku dengan Fiana sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan sedarah. Aku muliai bersaudara dengan fiana semejak ayah ingin menikah lagi. Saat itu aku masih berumur 13 tahun dan fiana berumur 11 tahun. Ayah merasa aku harus memiliki seorang ibu yang bisa mengasuh ku saat di rumah. Awalnya aku menolah karena akumerasa seorang ibu tiri adalah seseorang anggota keluarga yang jahan padaku, namun ternyata kenyataan itu berbalik 180 derajat dari apa yang aku pikirkan. Ternyata ibu baruku ini sangat baik padaku, ditambah lagi aku juga imut dan terlihat malu-malu padaku. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya aku dan fiana bisa akrab satu sama lain.

Aku merasa senang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi!"

"Ah, oni-chan! Cepat pulang, ya?!"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu saja!"

Tangan ini memutar knop pintu dan perlahan-lahan membukanya. Kemudian kedua kaki ini melangkah keluar. Fiana hanya menatapku selagi melambaikan telapak tanganku kepadaku.

BRAK!

Aku pun menutup pintu kayu bercat putih tersebut dengan pelan. Setelah itu aku berjalan melewati pagar rumah yang Nampak terbuka.

Aku berjalan kea rah kiri jalan rumahku. Tepatnya menuju daerah Shibuya, kota Tokyo. Ini tertera di Email yang di kirimkan Shikamaru.

Tak perlu berlama-lama berjalan, stasiun kereta pun sudah terlihat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam lima sore, jadi aku harus sampai di tempat yang telah di tentukan tiga puluh menit lagi. Oleh karena itulah, kaki-kaki ini segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju checkpoint pertama, yaitu stasiun kereta.

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

Berjalan pelan, aku Nampak memegang smartphone milikku dan memperhatikan sejenak. Raut wajahku terlihat kebingungan.

"Bukankah di sini tempatnya?"

Aku tetap memperhatikan perangkat berwarna biru secara tak sadar aku menabrak seseorang pengguna jalan lain. Hingga perangkatku tersebut hampir jatuh.

BRUK!

"A-ah! Maaf-maaf… Maafkan saya!"

Aku segera menunduk-nunduk sambil meminta maaf. Namun sial bagiku, aku menabrak mereka…

"Hah! Enak sekali kau hanya minta maaf dengan cara gampang seperti itu!"

Ya, mereka adalah para preman.

"Rasakan ini!"

Mereka mengarahkan telapak tangan tangan kanannyake arahku dan—

BAAM!

WUUSSH…!

Ternyata mereka menggunakan salah satu teknik Activer dasar, yaitu Repell Long Shot. Otomatis diriku pun langsung terpental dengan tekana yang sangat kuat. Meskipun itu adalah teknik dasar dari kekuatan seorang Activer, namun untukku itu adalah sebuah malapetaka.

DUAAK!

Dan akhirnya tubuh ini menghantam pada dinding sebuah toko di dekat kami. Punggung ku terasa sakit dan berat. Sungguh kuat sekali. Mungkin ini dikarenakan aku yang tak memiliki pertahanan Psyco Accel.

Sayang sekali, aku tak mampu membalasanya dengan kekuatan yang sama. Itu karena aku memang bukanlah seorang Activer seperti mereka. Ugh, disaat seperti ini, keadaanku sama sekali tak beguna. Seandainya aku juga termasuk salahsatu pengguna Activer seperti mereka, hal ini tak akan terjadi padaku.

Rasanya aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri.

"Woi…bangun! Cepat berdiri dan lawan aku!" kata preman itu seraya mengacungkan salah satu jari jempol ke arahnya sendiri.

Sialan, mereka masih belum puas menghajarku. Aku harus melakukan apa? Rasakanlah bertapa pucatnya raut wajahmu sekarang, Naruto! Tenanglah, Naruto… Tenang!

"Aku tidak bisa melawanmu" jawabku pada akhirnya.

Diriku mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Dan nada datar itu mewakili tumpukan kebencianku terhadap diriku sendiri.

"Cih, persetan dengan itu. Perkataan mu itu barusan juga melecehkanku!"

Ah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ternyata mereka salah paham dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara ku.

BUGH!

Arghhh! Me-mereka… Tidak, akan tetapi salah satu dari mereka tengah menindihku dengan sebelah kakinya. Sepertinya dia adalah bos dari preman preman itu dan dia juga yang aku tabrak barusan. Kemudian ia pun menghentakan kaki kanannya lagi, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia juga terlihat menggesekan sepatunya yang di pakai sebagai alas kakinya sekali lagi seakan ia meggesekannya pada karpet 'welcome' seperti yang aku miliki di depan pintu rumah. Sialan…sungguh sialan!

Namun di saat genting seperti saat dengan berpenampilan elegan dengan celana panjang dan jas kantoran yang orang itu kenakan juga dasi berwarna putih dengan corak berwarna merah darah di celah-celah pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan jangan lupakan topengnya yang juga berwarna merah menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Ka-kau siapa?" aku bertanya.

Akh, disaat genting seperti ini aku masih bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau makhluk apa, Naruto?

Namun orang asing itu hanya mendesah padaku sebagai balasannya. Ah, sungguh orang yang aneh, begitu pula dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan…atau aku bisa menyebutnya sebagai cosplayer? Hm, itu sebutan yang tidak terlalu buruk…

Ah! Ini bukan saatnya berpikiran seperti itu! Aku yang tengah berada di situasi seperti saat ini…entahaku juga merasa sulit untuk menjelaskannya.

"Khukhukhu… Sepertinya kau sedang berada pada masa-masa sulit, ya, Naruto?"

"Hei, kau siapa? Jangan menggangu urusan ku!" kata sang pemimpin preman.

Pria putih-merah itu pun tersenyum.

"Urusan yang dialami oleh Naruto juga termasuk kedalam urusanku."

Um,entah mengapa kata-katanya tadi itu membuatku berpendapat jikalau pria ini pecinta sesama jenis. Ah, lihat, kulitku mulai merinding.

Kemudian seseorang yang 'semua-serba-putih-merah-itu-sangat-oke' tersebut menoleh sebentar ke arah sang Preman sebelum ia menoleh lagi padaku. Kulirik dengan mata lesu ku ini, ia menjongkok dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahuku.

WUUUTT!

Tiba-tiba, bagaikan tersedot pusaran, pandanganku mulai memutih dan perlahan-lahan ikut pudar.

"O-oi! Mereka berdua menghilang!"

"Argh! Mereka menggunakan teknik teleportasi. Kita kehilangan kedua orang itu."

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

ZRRUUUSSSHHH!

Sebuah pusaran angin berukuran kecil muncul dari suatu tempat. Memunculkan dua orang manusia. Yaitu seorang yang memakai baju Tuxedo putih dan celana putihnya, tak lupa topeng merah yang membuatnya terlihat nampak misterius. Kemudian, aku, seorang yang tampak babak beluh dihajar preman serta pakaian yang kotor nan lusuh. Tunggu, tempat ini? Adalah sebuah atap bangunan yang sangat tinggi, bangunan apa ini?

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Di-dimana ini?"

"Di tempat yang telah ditentukan."

Dia, pria misterius itu pun mulai membuka topeng merahnya sebelum ia menampakan senyuman tipis padaku. Wajahnya itu, setengahnya terlihat buruk. Penuh dengan kulit pucat yang terlihat mengkerut.

Lagi-lagi, dia tersenyum tipis padaku. Meskipunitu Nampak terlihat menjijikkan. Sangat dan sangat menjijikkan.

"Hah? Dimana?! Ditempat yang telah ditentukan?"

Aku mencoba mengulagi pernyataannya. Namun yang menaggapi perkataanku bukanlah pria serba putih-merah itu, melainkan aeorang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran denganku dengan menggenakan pakaian glamour sedang duduk di sofa merah yang Nampak mewah dan secangkir minuman berwarna merah pula. Apakah itu Wine?

"Ya, di lokasi perjajian kita, Naruto-kun."

Maksudmuapa? Aku sama sekalitak mengerti. Tempat yang telah di tentukan? Lokasi perjanjian?! I-ini benar-benar membingungkan bagiku!

Otak ku membproses sesuatu yang telah kulihat disini. Meskipun aku tergolong manusia yanglambat dalam berpikir, akan tetapi pada dasarnya aku masih mampu berpikir secara normal.

Dan akhirnya aku pun mulai mengenal dia, pemuda kaya ini. Tidak kusangka, dia…

"…Shikamaru, kau masih hidup, ya?"

"Hey, apa yang kau katakan, baka! Cih, mendokusai." dia merespon kekagetanku dengan sebuah empat sudut yang terukir di keningnya. Den kemudian setelah itu dia terdiam lalu mulai tersenyum yang nampak merendahkan. Huh! Apa-apaan dia?! Ekspresi itu mencoba melecehkan ku!

"Hm, sudah lama sekali, ya, Naruto-kun? Terakhir kali kita bertemu pada saat wisuda Sekolah Dasar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Seperti dugaanku, kau sudah terlihat berubah."

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Tapi tak sebanyak dirimu yang sekarang, Shikamaru." Aku menimpali perkataannya.

Hening sesaat. Angin malam pun mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit oleh suhu dingin yang dimikinya. Semua orang yang tengahberdiri di tempat ini saling membeku dan terdiam. Demikian pula denganku.

Lalu kata-kata yang keluar dari pria misterius yang telah mengantarkan ku kemari tersebut memecahkan keheningan.

"Bisakah kita memasuki acara inti? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

** To Be Continued?**

**Holla minna, ketemu lagi sama saya Author yang tak berguna, cupu, gaje high class, de-el-el. banyak hal yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. oh iya, selamat ya naruto! kalian telah ngalahin si kaguya. namun, WTF! bulan? bakal ada bulan kedua kah?**

**Aku hanya bisa terangkan penjelasanku buat chapter 3 'kontroversial'ku. begini...**

**- bukan karena chapternya dipendekin atau aku yang males nulis, tapi di buku tulis naskah ku yang chapter 3 itu cuma adanya hingga 4 lembar.**

**- alur ceritanya bisa ditebak? iya sih awalnya saja. tapi setelah itu, khukhukhu... aku tak bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian. entar jadi spoiler dah. hohohoho...**

**- sekolah activer? memang aku akui, IYA. kan dari jalan ceritanya udah ke 'baca' kan?**

**- sekolah activer semata-mata untuk penelitian? mungkin tidak.**

**- khusus KEI DEIKEN, baca dulu chapter pertama ya. aku yakin nantinya pasti ngerti kok. namanya juga naskah fic model 'langka'.**

**- pemberitahuan, ternyata season 1 naskah ini hanya sampek di kisaran minimal 12 chapter. baru aku cek lagi di buku tulisku..**

**Nah setelah itu, aku ingin kesediaannya buat REVIEW..**

**DISINI!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5: Bertemu Part II

**Disclaimer: Atas nama bangsa manusia, Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Bagian 4b: Bertemu Part II**

...

Lalu kata-kata yang keluar dari pria misterius yang telah mengantarkan ku kemari tersebut memecahkan keheningan.

"Bisakah kita memasuki acara inti? Ini sudah waktunya makan malam."

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

Dia mengatakan dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya. Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya di saat dia mengeluarkan tatapannya itu.

Eh! Tunggu… waktu makan malam?

Kemudian ku lihat ke arah jam tangan silver milikku dengan detail. Pukul tujuh lebih tujuh belas menit terpampang. Ah, sialan! Aku yakin jika dia sudah menguntit diriku semenjak aku berangkat dari rumah. Aku yakinsekali, karena kerluargaku mempunyai peraturan unik, yaitu waktu makan malam harustepat jam tujuh lebih tujuh belas menit. Jika di langgar maka kau tak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam. Aku benar-benar tak menyadarinya sama sekali!

Aku kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Ah, kurasa malam ini aku harus membeli Ramen di restoran paman Teuchi."

Namun mereka hanya terdiam saja saat menanggapi perkataan 'out-of-topic' seorang wanita memakai seragam militer kecoklatan yang baru ku ketahui telah berdiri di samping sofa yang tengah di duduki Shikamaru pun mendekatinya dan membisikan sesuatu. Akan teTapi, kebetulan aku mendengar apa yang gadis itu bisikkan.

"Apa benar orang ini yang kau bicarakan akhir-akhir ini?"

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

"Benar, Temari, aku tahu karena aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku memang tahu jika gen miliknya tak memiliki sel genetic Psyco Accel."

Aku kaget saat ku tak sengaja mendengar pecakapan rahasaia mereka. A-apa yang mereka rencanakan padaku?!

"Dari ekspresimu, aku yakin kau telah menguping pembicaraan mereka."

Pria serba putih-merah di belakangku ini berkata padaku seraya mengaktifkan kekuatan esper berwarna biru di tangan kirinya. Itu tampak sangat bersinar. Ku duga ia tengah megaktifkan sesuatu teknik serangan dasar yang ku yakini akan di arahkan -apan ini?! Apakah orang yang tak sengaja dalam hal apapun harus kau hokum? Ini tak masuk akal.

Akan tetapi ia membatalkan teknik esper miliknya seraya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah…! Untuk kali ini kau ku maafkan. Lagipula apa yang tengah di bicarakan oleh mereka berdua akan segera di beritahukan padamu."

Aku terdiam sambil tetap menatapnya secara terus-menerus hingga diriku tak sadar jika aku tengah melakukan hal yang menjijikan, menatapnya secara intens kepada sesama jenis dengan sangat lama.

Namun dia membalas tatapanku dengan senyuman segar. Ah, ini tambah menjijikan! Bagaimana bisa aku dapat bertahan bertahan dengan hal yang seperti ini. Seseorang, siapapun itu, tolong gantikan posisi ku sekarang!

"Naruto-kun."

"Uh? Y-ya…"

Mata ini kemudian melihat ke arah kawan lama ku., Shikamaru. Aku mulai bimbang. Semua itu tercampur aduk dalam sebuah emosi kegelisahan.

Aku juga penasaran oleh apa yangakan Shikamaru katakan padaku.

"Sebelum aku akan mengatakan suatu hal, aku ingin memasatikan suatu hal padamu."

"Apa itu?" jawabku singkat.

"Apakah kau, Namikaze Naruto, memiliki gen Psyco Accel di dalam tubuhmu…"

Sesaat terdapat suatu jeda yang menghentikan kata-katanya. Kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya kembali."

"…seperti orang-orang pada umumnya?"

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

Aku cukup terkejut saat mendengarnya. Apa dia berniat mengejek diriku?

Dengan berat hati pun aku menutup mata selagi diri ini mulai bernafas berat. Sialan! Benar-benar sialan kau, Shikamaru! Apa kau mengundangku kemari hanya untuk mengejekku, hah?! Sekali lagi aku berpikir tentang riwayat hidupku. Aku sudah di diagnose oleh dokter spesialis bahwa aku tak memiliki gen istimewa tersebut. Jadi pada kesimpulannya, aku belum pernah merasakan apa yang di sebut 'Activer'.

Tenang, tenangkan dirimu Naruto. Kontrollah emosi yang sudah kau keluarkan!

Kemudian aku kembali membuka kedua mataku dan menyipitkannya mataku selagi aku menatap dingin ke arah Shikamaru. Lalu aku pun angkat bicara.

"Kau sudah tahu sendiri dulu, kan? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, mengapa kau menanyai ku dengan pertanyaan disriminatif seperti itu?!"

Lawan bicaraku kun tersenyum puas.

"Hm, memang tak salah lagi aku memangilmu kemari." Shikamaru memutar matanya ke kiri, ke arah gadis muda berseragam di sampingnya. "Temari, berikan "itu" kepadanya."

Tanpa menoleh pada Shikamaru, gadis yang bernama Temari mengambil sebuah koper hitam kecil di meja mini di elakangnya. Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan serius seraya menjinjing koper tadi. Kemudian tak menunggu lama, Temari sudah berada di depan ku yang berdiri kaku saat menatapnya.

"A-apa yangkau inginkan dariku?"

Sekarang aku merasa gugup dan takut.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menerima ini."

Temari pun membuka kunci koper deng pola pengkodean yang rumit berupa 4 digit angka. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, dia memutar kopernya dan mengarahkannya padaku.

Aku sedikit kaget saat melihatnya.

"Apa ini?"

Aku menemukan cairan berwarna biru cerah yang berada di dalam kemasan antidot suntik berbentuk pun tertegun saat memperhatikan benda itu, benda yang bercahaya di depan mata ku. Melihatnya pun membuat mataku ikut bercahaya.

"Ambilah, kau berhak mendapatkannya."

Shikamaru mencoba menawari dengan masih menampakkan senyum puas padaku. Sungguh, aku mulai merasa takut.

"Kenapa harus aku? Dan benda apa ini?!"

"Ini adalah hasil dari proyek penelitian perusahaanku. Namanya "Psyco Xpress"." Serunya.

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

Mataku pun langsung terbelalak saat mendengarnya.

"Psyco Xpress?!" ulang diriku, dengan di balas oleh sebuah anggukan pelan dari Pria putih-merah di belakangku.

Pria bertopeng merah itu berkata, "Sesuai namanya, ini adalah perkembangan dari sel genetic Psyco Accel atau kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai "Psyco Accel generasai Kedua (Nidaime Psyco Accel)". Karena itu adalah pengembangan lanjut dari penelitian Psyco Accel, maka itu lebih hebat dari sel genetic yang saat ini sudah banyak di gunakan dan di turunkan oleh umat manusia."

Shikamaru yang mendengar pembicaraan sngkat nan panjang kami pun kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi ini memiliki sebuah kekurangan…"

Temari pun menambahkan, namun di sambungkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kekurangannya adalah… sel ini masih dalam tahap liar dan "hidup"."

"Liar dan hidup?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, keheranan saat mendengarnya.

"Ya, sel ini hanya memilih penggunanya yang ia sukai saja. Jika tidak, sel inakan meledakkan tubuhmu dalam sekejapkau suntikkan pada tubuhmu."

Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk meledakkan diriku sendiri, huh?"

"Ahahaha.. bukan, bukan itu maksudku…"

"Apa kau berniat menipuku? Dan kenapa kau tahu kalau sel ini dapat meledakkan diri penggunanya saat baru saja di suntikkan? Atau jangan-jangan…"

Menanggapi dugaanku, Shikamaru tersenyum licik.

"Khukhukhu… tenang saja, aku sama sekali tak menggunakan manusia untuk bahan sample. Dan juga jangan lupakan tentang kemajuan teknologi perusahaan keluargaku."

Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ambilah, tidak mungkin aku berniat buruk pada seseorang yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku. Juga sebagai teman baik ku."

"Jadi kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai kelinci percobaan pertama mu?"

"Woi-woi! Kata "kelinci percobaan" itu sungguh menghina kami." Sahut pria bertopeng merah.

"Bagaimana kalau disebut "manusia percobaan" yang siap mati dengan cara yang sangat konyol?" aku pun menimpali kata-katanya.

Shikamaru yang tampak tak senang melihat kami saling beragrumen mulut pun melerai kami.

"Sudah-sudah! Aku hanya ingin kepastianmu saja. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Aku menatap ke arah cairan di dalam tabung kecil itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tenang nan tajam. Biarkan aku berkosentrasi sejenak.

"Oi! Naruto…!"

Mataku kembali menatap kearah Shikamaru.

"Hm, akan ku pertimbangkan terlebih dahulu."

Shikamaru nanpak membelalakanmatanya seakan tak percaya. Setelah itu, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Keputusan yang bijaksana, untuk sementara kau bisa membawa benda itu dan pulanglah ke rumahmu."

Dia pun menambahkan,

"Oh iya, jangan lupa aku titip salam pada Paman minato dan Bibi Kushina yang galak. Dan juga pada adik barumu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku punya ibu dan adik baru?"

"Hoho… jangan lupakan jaringan informasi ku."

**~Psyco Xpress!~**

**To Be Continued?**

**Minna! minna! minna! balik lagi sama Author yang kagak punya laptop.**

**Sesi Author menjawab:**

**- Sasuke? itu masih lama. hohoho...**

**- jangan ceroboh? i'ts oke! pengemis cinta? hm, gak kebangetan sih...**

**Udah, gitu aja dari aku si Author aneh. tapi alangkah lebih baiknya kalau setelah baca itu kalian keasih REVIEW nya. tuh lihat, kotak review dibawah masih kosong...**

**Ayo, REVIEW!**

**VVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


End file.
